in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Face the Music
|director = |image = File:faceTheMusic.png}}The gang end up in a music studio room, and play and wander around there. Unfortunately they encounter a villain who can hypnotize anyone with disco music. With almost the whole gang falling to the beat, can only Jelo and a few others stop this villain before he and the whole gang get dancing to the evil side? Summary The gang enters a music studio and starts to explore. They meet some new people (Red Fork, Blue Ocean, Blast and Captain Red Shell), but are interrupted by another new person- Barry Beatdown. The gang underestimates him, but he shows off his real powers by hypnotizing Evil Script. Because Evil Script is hypnotized, the spell spreads like wildfire, spreading throughout most of the group. Some are unaffected or aren't in the room, but the ones who aren't affected run into an elevator to escape the music. Some of those who are unaffected are Me, Sonic, Richard, Jelo, Gretchen, Sans, Mewtwo, Papyrus, and Nice Script. Upon entering the second floor, the remaining gang (on the elevator) hear a scream. Meanwhile, Pea and Kelvin (who'd arrived late because they'd stayed behind to inspect the palace) are stranded by themselves with the hypnotized dancers and Barry. Clueless about what was happening, the two try to find the remaining unaffected gang by entering another elevator. The rest of the unaffected gang is cornered into the remaining back rooms of floor 2. Jelo, Star, Gretchen, Daisy, and Luigi quickly hypothesize that playing louder than the hypnotic music would snap the others out. Executing their plan, they run to the band room to get instruments. Unfortunately, a mob of their hypnotized friends get in the way, but Gretchen throws a record at them, knocking them out, but not hurting them. They finally reach the music studio by riding an elevator. They play their music incredibly loud, but it doesn't seem to affect anything. Jelo warns everyone to put on earplugs, and turns the volume up to 11. The others do the same, playing, singing into the microphones, and yelling, which snaps the hypnotized gang out of their spell. The newly unhypnotized people groan and question what had happened. Meanwhile, as Pea and Kelvin ride their elevator, listening to Jelo's band's music, Pea falls to the ground due to a seizure. Confused, Kelvin drops down and tries to help Pea. Unfortunately, the elevator door opens and Barry looms over them. Pea tries to kill Kelvin, but is stopped by the gang. Broken from the spell, the gang tells Pea that they owe him, which causes him to snap. Pea and Kelvin get into a huge argument, and their relationship is strained. Ripto's troops take Evil Script to his kingdom, and tries to negotiate with him. Rover, from the Lost in the Fog series, is introduced to the gang along with a few of his friends. Kelvin looks for Pea to tell him that it's almost time to go, but instead finds a note signed by Pea to Kelvin saying that Kelvin was right and that he was leaving. Kelvin breaks down, crying, because he feels guilty for Pea's departure. Transcript TBA Quotes TBA Cast *Jelo Elducal *Gerry Weslerman *Peter Hugh Johnson *Rosewell Starrison *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz * Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase * Luigi * Candace Flynn * Stacy Hirano * Princess Daisy *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (captive) *Adyson Sweetwater (captive) *Ginger Hirano (captive) *Gretchen *Holly (captive) *Katie (captive) *Milly (captive) * Boogie-Down Barry* * Kelvin Degries * Pea Jay * Marcy * Angris * Cockroach * Narrator * Gumbewl Wattewrsewn* Redfork2000 * Red Fork* * Blue Ocean* * Blast* * Captain Red Shell* SuperGaming101 * Papyrus * Sans the Skeleton * W.D Gaster * Mewtwo * Asriel Dreemurr * Tom the Toxic Pea * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Waddles * Parsnip * Guaco * Milo Pea * - denotes a character's first appearance Notable Features * Cherry Bomb #2, Slick, Petra and Minimus from the Revival of the PvZ Institute is introduced, along with his gang called "The Explodonators". * Rover from Lost in the Fog is introduced, although he claims that he only tags along with The Explodonators. * Red Fork and Jelo mention that they already know each other from The Great Crossover Competition. * Pea and Kelvin's relationship is at its worst point in this episode. Pea eventually leaves Kelvin with the LR gang, and Kelvin feels guilty about it. ** Pea also reveals why he was grumpy towards the LR gang. * Parsnip and Guaco from Lost in The Fog and Milo Pea from TGCC are introduced. * Parsnip, Guaco and Rover mention that they know each other from Lost in The Fog. Trivia * This is the second episode to have existing characters as captives. The first is The Room of Super Mario Galaxy. * This is one of the 6 original rooms announced by JeloJellyJam to be reserved. The others are Puzzle Universe, Crystal Ski Caverns, Isolation Point, Backtrack and The Cloud Cuckoo Lander. * Rover's introduction (from the Lost in the Fog series) proves that this universe and the Lost in Fog RP's universe are the same. However, this was eventually disproven, with the LitF Crossover making the LitFverse a parallel universe. ** The PvZ Institute shares the same universe as IaLR, with Jelo making cameos time to time. * This was the last episode before the users' planned five-day break. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2a episodes Category:Season 2